the_lyric_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor
The position and office of Emperor of the Lyric Empire has existed in one form or another since it's founding, though it has gone through several revisions and phases. It is widely considered that Laelion the Uniter was the first Emperor, though he never used the title himself, and it was only assigned to him by later generations. It was his successor Vale the Bold that first took the title for himself. Imperial scholars agree that there have been 147 bearers of the title since it's inception. See also: Record of Imperial Succession The Succession Crisis Since Laelion arose from nothing to unite the disparate realms, there was no precedent for deciding his successor. For some time it was not even clear that a true successor was even necessary. Yet, with fractious warlords already threatening the peace and stability of Laelion's fledgling nation, the need for a strong, just ruler became unavoidable. From Laelion's closest advisors and friends, the most suitable candidate would be chosen, the one who had proven themselves and who could be counted on to continue his legacy. From amongst their own ranks, the first Council chose Vale, later called Vale the Bold, human chieftan of the Cloud-Scar clan and Laelion's second-in-command on the battlefield. Alas, Vale's rule was but a short one. Only three years later, Vale was slain while repelling a Hobgoblin army that beseiged the town of Kantover in his own province, struck down by the death-throes of an enraged ettin. In his dying moments, as he was borne from the field by his own attendants, he named his son, Boreal, successor to the position of Emperor. This provided another problem for Emperor Vale's advisors, many of whom had also attended Laelion and were instrumental in the appointing of Vale to the throne. It had been assumed by many that, when Emperor Vale inevitably passed on, it would be the duty of his closest advisors, as before, to choose a suitable candidate to succeed him. The idea of familial inheritance of titles was not considered by the largely meritocratic elves and democratic dwarves. Moreover, while Boreal's skills as a warrior were formidable, his capacity as a ruler were entirely unknown. Vale's last request threatened to break apart the council as surely as his appointment had bound it together. Then Finoral, the elven seer, proposed a solution so simple, yet so profound, that it would go down in history and stand the test of time even to the present day. Vale's chosen successor would be tested, in a manner that would satisfy all members of the council. At the same time, a call would go out across the kingdom that the trials would be occuring, and any that considered themselves worthy could also attend and prove their worth. On the Tempest Isle, tests of martial prowess, intellect and cunning were carefully planned and crafted, to test the limit of those who would rule. The nature of the trials is lost to history, for only those who made them and those who endured them ever knew what passed there, but in the end only one person was left unconquered. Vale's intuition had proven true, and Emperor Boreal the Mighty took his place on the throne that same year, to unanimous praise. Yet, great though he was, by far the most important product of his reign was the choosing itself, which, at it's core, has remained the same ever since. The Choosing On the Tempest Isle where the first trials took place stands the Temple of Trials. A bleak and forbidding structure, it has no windows and only one set of doors. At any time, anyone may enter and face the Ten Trials of Aptitude, to prove their worth. Most never succeed. Some never leave the Temple ever again. But the lucky few succeed, and prove to gods and men that they have the talent and will to be ruler. From this pool of candidates, the next Emperor is chosen. When he feels he is ready to give up the throne, or when he is close to death, the Emperor will convene his council. This has, for the past two thousand years at least, consisted of: * The Emperor himself * The Archmage of the College of Magi * The Marshall of the Imperial Army * The High Priest * The Master of Coin * The High King of the Dwarves * The chosen representative of the Elven Circle (position now dissolved) * The Halfling Elder * The Viceroy of the Human Realms Votes are cast from among these electors, and a successor chosen from the result of that ballot. The vote of the sitting Emperor always breaks ties, and he must always cast a vote and have it heard. This has lead to some unusual situations. A handful of Emperors have had to have been contacted from beyond the grave by an impartial diviner to cast their vote. Meanwhile, Emperor Boro the Just was alone in voting for his chosen candidate, yet ended up having the deciding voice on account of the voting pool being split amongst almost two hundred eligible candidates. Yet, nearly one hundred and fifty cycles later, the system holds.